The present disclosure relates to a method of operating a laboratory sample distribution system, a laboratory sample distribution system, and a laboratory automation system.
Laboratory sample distribution systems can be used in order to distribute samples between pluralities of laboratory stations in a laboratory automation system. For example, a two-dimensional laboratory sample distribution system providing high throughput is known. Electro-magnetic actuators are disposed below a transport plane in order to drive sample container carriers carrying sample containers on the transport plane.
There is a need for a method of operating a laboratory sample distribution system, a laboratory sample distribution system and a laboratory automation system enabling an efficient and reliable distribution of samples between different laboratory stations.